


Reversed

by MandMandM



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Personality Swap, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandMandM/pseuds/MandMandM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama swapped personalities.</p><p>What?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversed

**Author's Note:**

> I saw an art about this idea on Tumblr and fell in love with it. It's my finals week so I only want to get this scene out before I (hopefully) add more to this fabulous AU. For now, this is complete. Sorry for the shortness, but I hope you enjoy!

Hinata was walking quietly, hands in pocket, when he suddenly heard quick, heavy footfalls coming from behind. _Crap, it’s so early for this_. He looked back and grimaced. There he was—that dumbass setter, running with all his might. He quickened his pace before breaking out into a sprint before Kageyama could catch up and pass him.

“I’m gonna beat you today, Hinata!” Kageyama declared confidently, pushing his legs to go faster until he was running beside Hinata.

“With your speed, you think you can?” Hinata retorted with a glare, also increasing his speed to take the lead again.

The race was a close one, but it was Hinata’s win again this time. Once they caught their breath, Hinata smirked in victory while Kageyama fumed beside him.

“Next time, I will win!”

“Oi!” They looked up to see Tanaka jogging over to them. He gave an incredulous look at their sweaty faces. “What are you doing getting tired before practice again?” 

Hinata wasted no time blaming Kageyama.

* * *

 

“Hinata! Hinata! Hey, Hinata!” 

Hinata stopped his conversation with Sugawara to give Kageyama a glare. “What?” he snapped.

But Kageyama remained unfazed and was wearing a grin instead. “Spike my toss next! C’mon!”

“I know that, dumbass!” Hinata scoffed.

He got into position, walking several steps away from Kageyama and crouched down in preparation for the receive. When the ball went his way, Hinata sent it over to Kageyama smoothly, thanks to their countless practice sessions. And when the ball was tossed, Hinata’s legs moved on their own accord, his eyes focused on the ball as he jumped and spiked it to the other side of the court. The ball fit perfectly in his palm, and he relished the feeling when he finally landed.

Kageyama looked pleased. “Wow! That was really amazing, Hinata!” he complimented happily.

He was practically glowing, so Hinata shot him a dark look. “Shut up!” The ball did feel nice, and that was indeed a good toss, but Hinata wouldn’t admit that out loud—especially not in front of Kageyama. He hid his elation by adding, “That toss was too fast. I almost missed it!”

Kageyama’s eyes went wide as saucers before shining in determination. “Really? One more time then!”

“Fine. Just don’t be a dumbass anymore, dumbass!”

“You’re really so evil, Hinata-san.

“Stop calling me that!”


End file.
